bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Six Seconds Flat
I realized I never wrote an intro for Tripp and Gage and I love them so here it is. BTW yes, the tan jock is Jesse, 'Pipes' is Piper, and the blonde girl is Alexis. Inter-fanon-reference is great. ---- "Hahaha, welcome to Bullworth, FREAKS!" Tripp stumbled as Gage was shot into his side, shoved into him by the two pretty boys dressed up in jock costumes. He fumbled awkwardly on his feet for a moment, more worried about keeping Gage from falling over before the twins were able to steady themselves. The boy in the dumb looking baseball cap laughed as he high-fived the tan one in the letterman jacket, both clearly triumphant in bullying two new middle-schoolers on their first day of class. Gage thought they seemed like losers, and a quick glance at Tripp confirmed his twin thought the same. "Why, son, I think you left a piece of your breakfast on your head this mornin'!" Letterman jacket laughed, nudging Baseball cap in the side, pointing and grinning like an idiot. But of course, Baseball cap caught on, thinking it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "The bacon goes on your plate kid," he chided, and the two idiot jocks walked off, laughing and calling more stupid jokes. Tripp's blue eyes locked onto Gage's identical ones for a moment. "I think we should," "Start a fire in their dorm? Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Gage finished for him, and the twins nodded, sticking their hands into the pockets of their jeans before striding, in unison, towards the main building. 0~0~0~0 The headmaster's speech was long and dull. They barely sat down before he was off, reading straight off of both of the boys' records with the LSPD. They became bored within seconds, already aware of their multiple foster homes and run-ins with the law, and instead focused on gathering information on the headmaster based on his decor, his speech pattern, and his general appearance. They found nothing interesting. And that was when they decided to go through with their idea. 0~0~0~0 There was something oddly satisfying about seeing the two idiot jocks from earlier that day standing outside, shivering in the unusually cold early-September weather in their boxers outside of the Boys' Dorm that night. The twins were pleased with how surprisingly easy it was to acquire fire-starting materials in Bullworth Academy. All it took was Gage's sticky fingers in the cafeteria, where a lighter meant for cigarettes just sat on the counter beside the old, revolting cook, just asking to be stolen. A quick lockpick. Three old, flammable books. Within two minutes, the fire alarm was blaring, high-pitched and unforgiving at three in the morning. Of course, by then, Tripp and Gage were already back in their dorm, playing the innocent role, exiting the dorm just as easily as they'd come in. They'd hoped the fire would get a little bit out of control, but a measly looking Prefect had run in and put the thing out before it got fun. At least they couldn't go in until the fire department inspected the building to make sure another fire wouldn't start. Tripp looked to his right. A tall boy, dressed in baby blue pajamas, talking on the phone. "I'm okay, Pipes, really. I'm just fine, I promise." was all he caught. Boring. Gage, meanwhile, looked to the left. There stood the two jocks, trying to play it off as cool and conversing with their fellow idiots. Whatever, Gage could tell by their shivering that they weren't nearly as relaxed as they tried to seem. Both boys attention was immediately spiked as a tall form approached them, and for a moment Gage seized Tripp's wrist, giving it a harsh squeeze that asked if Tripp thought it was a Prefect coming to tell them to pack their bags. The twins let out a sigh of relief upon realizing that it was only a sophomore. "You did it, didn't you?" he asked simply, and Tripp and Gage's eyes ran over his face, studying him. Three piercings. Eyebrow. Lip. Nose. Sandy blond hair, with unnatural streaks of electric green. A diamond-shaped tattoo on his neck. Big, broad-shouldered, especially for a fifteen-year-old. He seemed more mature than them. Wiser. If they were to respect anyone at Bullworth Academy, it would have to be this boy. They exchanged a look, and Tripp opened his mouth. "Maybe we did. Maybe we didn't." The boy only laughed, as if he'd been expecting an answer like that. "I saw you pick that lock in six seconds flat. Nobody in New Coventry's that fast. I know it was you two. I won't snitch." Tripp and Gage said nothing. "I'm Jason Griffith," the boy continued, unaffected by their silence, "I take it you're the one they're calling 'Bacon' now?" Gage's eyes widened a little as he was singled out by this boy. "I guess," he answered simply, his voice even scratchier than usual. Jason nodded slowly. "I'm gonna tell you this now. Around here, nicknames stick. See that fat kid with the nightcap on?" Identical blue eyes followed in the direction that Jason's finger pointed them in. Next to two boys in leather jackets standing with a blonde girl stood an overweight boy, wearing said nightcap. The boys examined him for a moment before turning to Jason and nodding. "Wet himself one morning. Called Pee Stain until this very day." Jason shrugged, chuckling a little. "Doesn't help, I guess, that he keeps wetting himself..." he added after a moment. He shook his head as if shaking away the thought, before giving a slight grin to Gage. "So you gotta tell me now. If you're okay with this whole school calling you Bacon, let me know. 'Cause if you're not, now's the time to make sure it doesn't stick." Gage looked at Tripp, alarmed, before calming for a moment. Something about Jason's voice helped. He turned back to Jason, searching the boy's hazel eyes for a sign of deception. "Bacon's cool," he said simply, "I love it." Jason considered this for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I won't do a thing, then. I mean, if you change your mind later, that's fine, I just can't guarantee everyone will stop." He shrugged as if that explained everything to the boys. "You're gonna need friends here. Won't be enough just to stick between the two of you. Fuck, if this is the kind of shit you pull on your first day, you'll be out by the end of the semester. Only one way to avoid that, and that's joining a clique, and you two are gonna need that fast." Jason sized them up for a moment, before nodding. "Me and a couple guys hang out by the gate during lunch. If it's a yes, I'll see you two there tomorrow." With that, he turned around and stalked off to join two other guys that Tripp and Gage didn't recognize. One tall with glasses. One even broader than Jason who was glaring at them. Tripp and Gage turned to each other, silently discussing their options. The gate was pretty easy to find the next day during lunch. Category:Blog posts